The new quest
by Princess Celebrian
Summary: It's PG-13 for up coming chapters. Just read it. And yea It has some Aragon bashing Sorry for you lovers of him out ther!
1. The starting of the new quest.

1 The new quest  
  
An: This is the promised story!!  
  
Legolas saw a deer within shot. He didn't want to kill it, but he had no choice. How else was he supposed to keep his game good? There was no war for him to fight in, no adventure to go on. Only months ago he was sailing the Middle Earth seas and then he received the news. His brother Barahir was getting married. He had to come back. Then of people he found his brother marrying Frodo's love interest Lavender, a hobbit!  
  
He heard footsteps, not ones he ever remembered hearing. He'll see whom it is in a minute, he thought, I want to get this deer first.  
  
"Are you Legolas GreenLeaf?" a seductive female voice asked.  
  
"Yes," Legolas said turning around and looking at the girl. "Of all of Mirkwood, Artemis!"  
  
"Yes, It's been long hasn't it?" She said smiling, " I'm afraid I don't have good news."  
  
"What is the news?" Legolas asked, hoping she wasn't getting married.  
  
"A servant of Saruman and Gollum is going to try and make a new ring." Artemis said.  
  
"They can't,..Can they?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Why yes they can the don't realize that if they succeed, they bring back the dark lord." She laughed. God, he missed her!  
  
"So what's the plan?" Legolas asked sitting down near a rock.  
  
" My Brother-in-law and sister is here, if we go to the castle they can explain, even thought you'll have to have me interpret,"  
  
" You interpret, why?"  
  
"You'll see now come on!" She said pulling him up.  
  
Then they walked back to the castle. She guided him to the meeting room. There was Aragon and Awren waiting there. Aragon looked, as he hasn't changed since the day he took up rule in Gondor. Awren on the other hand was pregnant.  
  
"My it has been so long Legolas, my friend." Aragon he said shaking hands.  
  
"It was 2 years ago, Strider, Not so long." Artemis said dryly.  
  
"Still too long." Aragon said. I suppose you loved every minute while I was away?"  
  
"Why yes and no. You gone it was heaven, but Awren stole my best skinning knife and tried to kill her self. I also felt sorry for the people you dragged along." Artemis said dryly.  
  
"Oh, Celebrian, Lets not fight today." Awren said with a giggle.  
  
"Why not? Today is as good as any to fight. He's living soon, must get him while I can." Artemis said yet again dryly. Legolas could tell that she had no respect for Aragon, the King of Gondor.  
  
"Oh you're pissed that your father won't let you go!" Aragon laughed.  
  
" I should be the one laughing! If my father knew about all the battles I've been in he surely would make me go, just to save your ass!" She laughed.  
  
"Like name one, Celebrian!" Aragon laughed.  
  
"Helm's deep, Dimrill Dale, City of the Corsiars, need I go on?" Artemis threw back.  
  
"You weren't at Helm's deep, that was all guys!" Aragon said. Legolas remembered a person that was hurt, that could have been her.  
  
"I got hurt with a Yrch arrow, Legolas tried to help me. I wouldn't let him." Artemis snapped back.  
  
"I remember him, he was weird, wouldn't let me heal his wound." Legolas said.  
  
"Here's the proof." She said ripping her top. There was a scar on her left shoulder.  
  
"She's right." Legolas said staring. She is obviously an archer.  
  
"Shh!" Artemis whispered. "Yrchs!" Everyone was deadly silence. The footsteps got louder. Artemis ran swiftly to the window. There in a distance was about 20 or so Orcs.  
  
"Legolas, how many Yrch can you take?" Artemis whispered.  
  
"10 or more." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Grab your bow and quiver, we are going to have fun today." Artemis said grabbing her bow and quiver, and ran out of the room. Legolas grabbed his and started off.  
  
"What about the ring?" Aragon asked.  
  
"Sometimes there are more pressing issues like Yrchs at your front door." Legolas said running off.  
  
They ran to about 20 ft away from the Orcs. Artemis loaded her Bow and took aim. She killed a Orc. He followed suit. Soon there were only 4 left. She beckons him to stop. She then ran behind them and captured one. The others quickly tried to shot at her. She simple pulled out a knife and placed it to the captured one's neck.  
  
"Whek, Princess Celebrian Newd diek thenk comok tonguest?" She asked them.  
  
"Yes we speak little common tongue, Princess." One of the orcs replied. " I'm impressed that a royal brat would bother learning her enemies' tongue."  
  
"I feel the same way to you. Why are you here?" She asked  
  
"Whillman and Gollum sent us, Princess. Why is your army hidden?" another orc answered.  
  
"What army? My friend and I saw you coming and figured you weren't here to taste the crum." Artemis said beckoning Legolas to come out. He did and the orcs bowed at him.  
  
" I am honored to meet one of the fellowship members." The first orc said getting up.  
  
"At last, why didn't you bow at Princess Celebrian," Legolas asked. "She is much of an fellowship member as I."  
  
"So it's true what Gollum said the fellowship is reforming." The orc muttered to himself.  
  
"Yes, but since Whillman and Gollum can know, this is were your role ends." She said. She cut the throat of the orc she had captured. Within minutes all five was died.  
  
"Lets go back to the castle and go. It won't be safe for long. They'll send more Yrches." They ran swiftly back to the meeting room.  
  
"Bad news, Whillman and Gollum know about the fellowship. We must go now." Artemis said glancing at Awren and Aragon. "Legolas warn your father. Then we'll be off." Legolas ran out of the room then to the throne room. His father was sitting there on his throne with Legolas' step mom sitting besides him.  
  
" Father, the Yrches are coming! I must go to Rivendel. The fellowship is coming back."  
  
Legolas said kneeling at his father's feet.  
  
"You must speak in Elfish not common tongue when you address your father Legolas GreenLeaf." His step mom snapped at him.  
  
"First, I haven't the time for your silly games Brightlen. Second I was talking to my father not a ½ fairy like you." Legolas said in perfect elfish to Brightlen. "Now father I speak the truth," he said switching back to common tongue. " The Country of Mirkwood is in danger."  
  
"I give you permission, to go and I'll set up an army around the kingdom." Thanduil said laughing. Legolas has a lot of Thanduil in him. Legolas ran out of the throne room. "He'll come back a husband, mark my word." Thanduil said laughing.  
  
An: That is the first part. Happy, sad, or angry, Respond now or forever hold your peace. Flames are welcome since the air force has little money and that is who pays for my family's heating and mine. 


	2. What I did when we came back.....

Here we go one more time!  
  
An: This is funny!! Who wants to be a fellowship member? Ahh! too much sugar, back to normal. They get back to Rivendel. Sorry about spelling Arwen's name wrong. I hardly ever write in common language, I do write cuss words in common language. (It's the only lanuage that Bilbo can read.) If any other mistakes please r/r  
  
"So what has live dealt you Legolas?" Artemis asked. They were on the two day walk from Mirkwood to Rivendel.  
  
"Well other than the whole fellowship thing, not much. You know the normal stuff. When around middle earth with Gimli." He replied.  
  
" I'm sorry I dislike Gimli." She said laughing.  
  
"Why is that or do I want to know?" Legolas said almost laughing.  
  
"He is totally hitting on me and keeps saying He wants to father my love child. Frodo has to lock our door so he won't come in when I'm getting dressed." She said stopping.  
  
"That sounds like Gimli!! He always liked you and plus he has a big crush on your Grandma." Legolas exclaimed. "Why are you stopping?"  
  
" I kept hearing something. I'm trying to find." She then picked up a creature. "it. Why Lavender what the hell are you doing following us?"  
  
"My Lady, Barahir, my husband wanted me to.." Lavender started.  
  
"Make sure I come back a virgin?" Legolas finished for her.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Lavender said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Don't worry I'll make sure of it. Now run back home." Aragon said. " I'm keeping that promise too."  
  
"You can't, you're not my father." Artemis laughed.  
  
"I can tell your father!" Aragon angrily back.  
  
"First, my father would be happy I was at least interested in a guy that way and second how would you prove it, tape it?" Artemis said merrily skipping ahead of the group.  
  
"Damn that little devil!" Aragon hissed.  
  
"She has a point, Aragon." Legolas said.  
  
"So do you, Legolas, so do you." Aragon laughed. Legolas looked down and started to laugh.  
  
"Wow that's haven't happen in along time!" Legolas said skipping ahead. (You please say you know what in the hell I'm talking about in this right?)  
  
They kept this on till they finally reached Rivendel. Artemis ran straight to the stable. Frodo and the hobbit gang was they're smoking on pipeweed. They didn't notice she arrived.  
  
"Were did you get that Frodo Baggins?" She said standing right behind them.  
  
"AAH!" Pippin screamed in horror. "Oh it's just you!"  
  
"What do you mean it's just me? I could have you people thrown in jail!!" She laughed sitting next to Frodo.  
  
"Then ya hafta put ye in jail too!" Merry laughed passing her the pipe.  
  
"What in the hell is up with you?" Artemis said taking a huff.  
  
"His just high!" Sam laughed. "Whoa, Pretty birds!"  
  
"Sam, what type of pipeweed is this?" Frodo asked taking a huff of his pipe.  
  
"I don't know here's a sample." He said handing some over to him.  
  
"We are smoking poppy! Cool, this is what fairies use!" Artemis said uncontrollably laughing. Just then Legolas walk into the barn. Everybody hid his or her pipe. Frodo, Merry and Pippin dunking theirs in water, Sam sat on his.  
  
"What is going on here?" Legolas asked staring at Artemis. Sam started to scream. Merry put his hand over Sam's mouth.  
  
"Nothing why?" Artemis giggled.  
  
"Okay then.I be talking to Elrond. You're right I didn't understand Aragon and Arwen." Legolas said giving Artemis a funny look. " I'll see you later." Legolas left.  
  
"Oh my goddess! Sam are you okay?" Artemis said Lifting up Sam. His pipe had burned a hole in his pants.  
  
"Oh my lord you idiot! That's why you never sit on the pipe." Pippin laughed getting out his pipe from the barrel of water.  
  
"Pimpin, he was wockyhx" Artemis laughed put his bottom in another water barrel.  
  
"Damn, so are you that was Orc talk!" Frodo laughed. "We are all going to regret this."  
  
"I know now pass the pipe" Artemis laughed. (Everyone know poppies are actually heiron? Good!)  
  
The next day...  
  
Artemis woke up with a splitting headache. She couldn't remember what she did last night.  
  
" That's the last time I'll do poppy!" She said getting up. Frodo and the gang were sleeping on her bedroom floor as usual. She walked over the hobbits, to the door. The door busted open and there was her brother, Elrohir.  
  
" Father wants you asp." Elrohir said staring in to her eyes.  
  
"What did I do last night." Artemis asked groaning.  
  
"That's what he wanted to ask you about." He laughed. She got dressed at went down to the throne room. Her father was there in the throne room with Arwen and Legolas in there.  
  
" Um..Hello?" Artemis said unsure if he was happy or pissed.  
  
"Celebrian, what do you have to say for your self?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Um..I can't remember what in the hell happened last night so go easy on me." Artemis said taking in the fact that his eyes where looking like ice.  
  
"What am I going to do with you? Almost 3,000 years old and acting like a teenager! If your mother could see you!" Elrond said shaking his head.  
  
"For my information exactly what happened?" Artemis asked turning pink.  
  
"What didn't?" Legolas laughed. "You lit Aragon's pants on fire, flashed Gimli and plenty of other things, that are unmentionable!"  
  
"Oh my goddess! I flashed Gimli! I want to die!" Artemis said sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Your biggest worry is flashing Gimli?! Aragon's pants were on fire with him wearing them!" Awren screamed. Her face started to turn red. Artemis couldn't just couldn't hold it in any longer. She started to laugh uncontrollable. Legolas joined in.  
  
"Celebrian!" Elrond started to yell, then started to laugh.  
  
"Oh that's it I'm leaving!" Arwen said storming to of the throne room.  
  
"I didn't do anything else, did I?" Artemis asked calming down.  
  
"I'll let Legolas tell you. Why don't you go for a walk? It is hours till breakfast." Elrond said. Legolas took her hand and they walk to the garden.  
  
"Well I say you did do something else. You played keep away with Gandulf's hat, and some other stuff." Legolas said trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"Like what??? Tell me!" Artemis getting a little tried on patience.  
  
" You well.. Spiked the drink with Gimli's dwarf wine got every one drunk except your Dad, and siblings." Legolas laughed. "Your lucky elves can't get hangovers!"  
  
"I was lucky once before! Remember when I was drinking fairy wine at our 10th grade prom and I slipped and the whole bottle fell in the punch?? Goddess I was sooo lucky the principle made a spare!" Artemis laughed.  
  
"I'm still trying to get over Arwen finding out about our midnight outings. How did she anyway?" Legolas laughed sitting on the bench.  
  
"Aragon saw us go by his house I think. That actually started my dislike for him!" she giggled. "I wonder what ever happened back then?"  
  
"My father found out about our midnight adventures, found realized you were a ¼ fairy, then you got accepted to Northwood." Legolas said as Artemis sat down next to him.  
  
"I didn't even want to go to Northwood! I was perfectly happy at Mirkdel! My dad made me go." Artemis said curling up toward him.  
  
" Well that's all in the past now." Legolas whispered. He lifted her head up and kissed her lips. You know from Princess Bride there were five passionate kisses? This one left the others including Buttercups and Wesley's in the dust.  
  
"Well, lets get back, breakfast is going to start soon." Artemis said turning red.  
  
"Why should we?" Legolas said kissing her again.  
  
An: Just guess what happens?? No they don't go back for breakfast. R/r. I know this part isn't really like the other part, but it's what happens. I'm starting a new series with Celebrian and Legolas in it. I'll continue this one thought. 


End file.
